


For want of a few credits

by delmcatee



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting off Coruscant after leaving the Jedi Order proved more challenging than Ahsoka thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For want of a few credits

It took Ahsoka fourteen months to get off of Coruscant. She had had some credits when she left the Jedi Order but not enough to buy her passage off world and so she had worked whatever jobs she could find to raise the funds to leave. She worked at cantinas, she collected refuse, she ran errands, anything. Well, nearly anything. She avoided bounty hunting as much as she was able since she couldn't be sure if those wearing prices on their heads really deserved the bounty. 

She, also, could have left sooner had she not given credits to those who were less fortunate than her. Yes, she needed those credits but she refused to let her experiences harden her heart. She saw what happened to those who allowed that to happen. She may not be a jedi any longer but she would still serve whenever she could. She would just serve the people rather than the Republic.

Ultimately, it was Asajj who got her off world, as well as teaching her ways to survive without the Order to provide. The lessons were hard and Ahsoka had to be vigilant to not lose herself, but she learned and soon enough thrived.


End file.
